Spieces III Alternate Ending
by SithDan
Summary: An Alternate ending Species III movie. what if Dean and Sara Stay together at the end of the movie? what would happen? lets found out
Sara and Dean have come to terms that they were in love with each other and decided to get married. Dean decided stay at the University and become a Major in Biology engineering and Chemistry engineering. Sara decided to enter the University as well with Dean and to major as Well in Chemistry engineering to help Dean in find a Way for Her and Dean to have Children.

over the years while Sara and Dean were at the University studying they Majors they came in contact with other half-breeds that were Looking for them to ask them for help. Sara and Dean agree to help them with find a way to Balance the Half-breed Immune systems to fight off Diseases that would Insect them and kill them. they able to and cured the Half-Breeds in-balanced Immune Systems; however in secret Sara and Dean agree to make the Half Breeds Sterile to not let them grow in numbers Rapidly.

Dean and Sara were able to Find a way for them to have Children after them help Balance the Half-breed Immune Systems. Dean found in Lab tests how to Combine Human and Alien DNA perfectly and found out that the Human and Alien Immune working in Balance to Fight off even the most Deadly Diseases Planet Earth Had to Offer. From the Lab tests Dean with Sara Help was able to create a stain of Alien DNA from Her that could combine with Human DNA Perfectly making any human into a New Type of Half-breed.

Dean Injected himself with the new Stain of Alien DNA they produce to see if their Theory working. after only a Few Seconds Dean feel intent Pain and Felt unconsciousness. Sara took him to their Home to wait and see what Happens to Dean after he took the New Stain of Alien DNA. over the Next few Days Sara saw how Dean body formed a Cocoon around it Just Like what she did to change into her New Form.

The Cocoon broke open and Dean Fell out Nude and unconsciousness, Sara pick up Dean and put him on the Bedroom Bed waiting for him to wake up. Dean wake up 10 minutes later and could Sense and familiar Presence very near him. He got up but felt like his head was Hit by a Baseball Bat; however the Hangover last only for a Few Seconds. he got dressed and went to were him Felt the Familiar Presence, he were surprise to find that the Presence him Felt is the Presence of Sara as he looked at Her.

as Dean looked at her he thought that his eyes were play tricks on him because as look at her saw her in her Alien form even though she was in her Human form, for a second he felt scared for see her in her Alien form but then felt a Heavy longing for her. he ran to her and hugged her and kissed her but had to heavily restrain himself from going to far. Dean look at Sara and then hear a Voice in his Head saying: "It's looks like the New Strain of Alien DNA from me worked, welcome to my world, I see that you can see though My Human form and that your seeing me and my Natural Alien form." Sara Stood there looking at Dean calmly. Dean used his mind to talk to the Mystery's presences in his mind "is that you Sara, How can we Communicate with own minds and how can I see you in your Natural form and how come due I have a Heavy longing for you that I'm Straining to control myself."

Sara "Dean, 1st my Speaking to you Telepathy Because Right Now your use my Species ability to see the true Nature of Things like right Now as your Seeing My True Nature as an Alien and your seeing me in My Natural form where our Species communicates Telepathy. you can control this Ability by use your mental control to focusing on what you want to see. Right now see your like a New Born of My Species and your New Abilities are not fully training so your Ability is working without not Control You need to learn how to use more of Your Brain ability of Mental control to control you New Abilities. 2nd the Longing your having Trouble controlling is My Species Animal Instincts, owner instincts are dramatically greater than that of the Human species Animal Instincts. Right now your instinct to mate is very strong it taking a lot of Training and self-control, I'm impressed that your able to suppress the mating instinct quiet well for a New Born."

after that Mental configuration between Dean and Sara, Dean use more of his Mental control to control his Ability to see the true Nature of things but it was hard for him because his brain's mental control and his Human Half Instincts were not use to these height instincts and New Ability of Sara's Species. over the Next few months Dean with Sara's Help was able to learn from her how to control his enhanced animal Instincts and New Abilities.

Dean learned from Sara that He has the Ability to Transform into Her Species form from Sara teach him how to use his Mental control to transform his form into His Species Natural form. he found out that he has the ability to absorb huge amounts of informant like each time went he touched a book he could absorb the book's information. he learned from Sara that he has her Species Extremely advance Healing factor to were they could Regenerate missing Limbs from Dean cut off his thumb and to see if it would grow back just as fast to as Sara Ability to recover from having an arm cut off and it Did.

Dean and Sara Tested to see if Dean's body's Immune system is just as Strong is her Species sense he is a Half-breed by giving him one of their Planet Earth's most Deadly Diseases and found out that his Immune System is just an strong as Sara's Species by his Immune System rejected the Disease within a second. Sara taught Dean how to use in Mental control to control his Enhance Instincts of Hunting, Killing, Mating and Loving because if not he could hurting someone or waste kill someone and draw attention to them.


End file.
